Becoming the darkness
by TheSmilingMask
Summary: This fic is connected to Elhini Prime's series: We are warriors (so the OC inside this fic belong to me and can be used only by her) * Ashuros and Nocturne spend a night of 'work' doing what they both love to do: kill people in the darkness


This story will follow the events of Ashuros, an OC created for the "We Are Projects" series of Elhini Prime. In this series, the various OC are chosen by the Champions and this will lead them to share the same body (for various reasons that can change from OC to OC). The events of the future chapters (the first two at least) will take place after the operation to merge Ashuros with his Champion, Nocturne, but will be prior to his arrival in the Rift.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: We bring the darkness**

The apartment door opened slowly and a hand went straight for the light switch, illuminating the big room. A young guy with white hair took off the hood of his sweatshirt and went directly into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

- _Can you switch off the light?-_ a grim voice asked in the boy's mind.

"No." was the answer of the boy who then went to sit in a comfortable chair.

- _That's not funny Ashuros, you know that I hate the light._ \- the grim voice said.

"I hate it too, Nocturne, but I need to see what I'm doing, also it is not the sunlight." Ashuros said in a voice devoid of emotion "So it can't give you too much trouble."

The boy closed his eyes and fell asleep. Were only three o'clock of afternoon, he had time to sleep a few hours before going to 'work'. A few minutes later, he found himself in complete darkness, always sitting on the chair. Beside him appeared a ghost, completely made of darkness, with two enormous blades attached to his arms.

" _Hello Ashuros._ " Nocturne said chuckling and pointing a blade to his throat " _Did you miss me?_ "

"Stop with this joke, you do it every time I fall asleep." Ashuros said, visibly annoyed and irritated by that.

" _You should be happy about this. You are the only Chosen who can see his Champion and viceversa. We can talk face to face in your nightmares._ " Nocturne explained moving away the blade.

"And where it would be the advantage?" Ashuros asked.

" _One day you'll see it. But for now prepare yourself, in a few days Andrew will come here for sure to take us to Valoran where you will be trained in the Rift._ " Nocturne said with his grim voice.

"I know, and as I said to you, I'll say to him: he will have to kill me to convince me to work with that woman of the Sun. I can fight by myself already." Ashuros responded with an angry voice.

" _It won't work, he will force you to work with her as he did with all the others. He's a stubborn man._ "

"Great... by the way, how do you know about the other Chosen? Who are they?"

" _For now... there are Leona, Diana, Kindred, Zed, Shen, Gragas, Fiora, Pantheon and Kayle. I can say it by their fears._ " Nocturne explained " _Every time that I face them in the Rift, I can read their fears through my various attacks. I know the fears of all Champions, but two years ago some of them started to be afraid of more things...things related to your world, so I can recognize the Chosen. There are probably others but I haven't fought against them yet._ "

"It doesn't matter, I'll find them in the Rift. Now, let me sleep. We need to work tonight."

" _Agreed_." Nocturne said before disappearing in the darkness, letting Ashuros alone.

Some hours later, Ashuros was on the roof of a building of three floors, intent on scrutinizing the alley below through his black mask. His dark clothes allowed him to blend into the darkness of the night and the absence of the Moon was a bonus.

- _Ashuros, how about pursuing some Chosen when we'll be in the Rift?_ \- Nocturne asked suddenly.

Ashuros cursed the moment he decided to accept Nocturne. He thought it was a rather quiet Champion and not intrusive, but it was the exact opposite.

"Why should we do it?" Ashuros asked in return.

- _Because their fears would make me stronger and some of them have fears so powerful and so tied to their souls that it would be a pleasure make them scream during the night in their nightmares._ \- Nocturne explained with a grim laugh.

"In the Rift they wont sleep."

- _But in this world they will. You simply have to get close to them while they sleep and I'll do the rest._ -

"Forget about it, there's no way that I'm going to do that." Ashuros hissed.

- _Sooner or later you will become thirsty for fear Ashuros. It's just a matter of time._ \- Nocturne pointed.

"Who cares...now shut up, they're coming." Ashuros said as two sedans entered the alley. Both were black but the first was slightly longer and had a window on the roof, and this allowed to Ashuros to see a rather portly man intent on counting money.

- _Who is he?_ \- Nocturne asked in a serious tone.

"Aijin Wusul, a local mob boss returning from his tour of extortion. There are four men with him, two per car, all armed with guns." Ashuros explained, materializing Nocturne's blades attached to his arms. Without waiting for a further question of Nocturne, Ashuros focused and created a barrier around his body. It wasn't so long ago when he and Nocturne were found to share the same body, but the boy was already able to take advantage of the Champion's ability and Shroud of Darkness was for sure very useful.

Fearless, Ashuros jumped downstairs and, after just two seconds, crashed into the trunk of the first sedan to burst the rear wheels and forcing both cars to brake suddenly. Even before the two men in the second car could understand something, Ashuros leaped toward them and stuck the two blades in the windshield, piercing their throats.

Behind the boy, the other two bodyguards came out of the car and they drew their guns but suddenly the darkness enveloped everything, preventing them from seeing one meter from the nose, and in the air was heard a sound like a thunder. It lasted a few moments, but when everything returned to normal, Ashuros had vanished.

"Boss, we have to go!" one of the two man said, helping Aijin to get out of the car. The three mafiosi started running down the alley, not knowing that Ashuros was waiting for them. Thanks to the senses of Nocturne, he could feel them, he could feel their fears. When they came to an intersection, they looked around. There were three choices: go straight or go right or go left.

Above them, Ashuros was stationed on the only street lamp, with a can in his hand. Without looking, he threw it in the right lane and all three men turned in that direction. Not be made to wait, Ashuros launched on the bodyguard who had nobody behind him and cut off his head clean off, then vanishing into darkness again.

On hearing the thud of the head falling, the boss and the last bodyguard they turned, wincing at the sight of the corpse. Having started to tremble, the man threw down the gun screaming "Damn! I do not want to die here!" and turned back running like a madman.

"Stop! You must protect me! Runaway kill you!" Aijin screamed but, in the dark of night, a bloodcurdling scream froze the blood in his veins and, not far from him, Ashuros appeared, advancing slowly toward him. The Boss blanched with fear and began to run at breakneck speed, never looking back, until he came to a gate made of a metal mesh. Cursing and crying, the man climbed to the top and stepped over it but, falling on the other side, he broke his right ankle, screaming in pain.

A sinister metal screeching made him lose a beat and, slowly raising his eyes, saw Ashuros before him, the blades in full view and a gloomy red glow in the holes for the eyes of the mask.

"W...wait!" the man screamed raising his arms "Don't kill me! You...you want money? You want power? I can give you everything you want, but do not kill me!"

A grim laughter echoed in the air, and the gleam in Ashuros' eyes became white " _Ye_ _eee_ _s, I love these moments...the fear of death grips your heart and you can not drive her away._ "

With a single movement of the arm, Nocturne cut off the right hand of Aijin, making him scream even more.

"You bastard! Who the hell are you?! I'm gonna kill you! Do you hear me?! I'm gonna kill you and your fucking family!"

Nocturne laughed again, crossing his arms over his chest " _You want to know who I am? It pretty easy, I am..._ " and the glow in his eyes turned red "...your worst nightmare."

Aijin couldn't even scream that Ashuros beheaded him in a split second, rolling his head several meters away. Dissolving the blades of Nocturne, the boy took the wallet from the corpse and walked away quietly, once again vanishing in the darkness.

Ashuros was again crouched on top of a roof, watching the empty street.

- _So? Have you thought about my idea?_ \- Nocturne asked making Ashuros rolling his eyes.

The boy was silent for a few seconds, but finally asked "Tell the truth, you just want to have fun with them and make them crazy in their nightmares, right?"

- _Impressive, you already understand the way for the fun...but still it's not only that, some of their fears are related to their past and those fears could stop them, benefiting me in the clashes_.-

"I don't want talk about that anymore, so here's the deal: in Valoran do as you want, but here you wont touch them. Agreed?"

Nocturne thought about it - _Agreed. Can we kill someone else now? It's still early.-_

"I guess we can find some drug dealer around here."

- _That sounds fun. Lead the way!_ -

* * *

And here comes the first chapter of this brief (I think) collection of one-shots. The next chapters will show other aspects of the collaboration between Ashuros and Nocturne but will not always be serious and grim, indeed the next one will be quite comical. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I recommend you go read the various fic of Elhini Prime because they deserve it.

Have a good night!


End file.
